Possessed Fates
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: This is during Battle City. Marik is in Domino after the Milennium Puzzle, and the minds of those he thinks will make good mind slaves for his Rare Hunter Army. What he is after, is to control the two hikari in order to enact his perfect plan to rid himself of Yami. This will bring a new era of a new Pharaoh. No one will stand in his way as he, Malik, and Bakura take what is theirs
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE FALL OF THE PHARAOH

**A/N: This is my first at doing one by the anime. I started re-watching Yu-Gi-Oh and I wanted to do a story based off of Battle City. There will be skipping of duels because I'm no good at doing them. I'm fine with doing Shadow Games though. Those are pretty easy to write. I just love how Marik is in the anime. I thought I should do something like this. So without further ado, let's get this thing started.**

**Disclaimer: I nor Spirit do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Possessed Fates **

**CHAPTER ONE: THE FALL OF THE PHARAOH **

"Bakura, you know the plan?" Marik asked.

"Yes. Just make sure you uphold your end of the bargain." Bakura replied. "Do you doubt my skills?"

"No, not at all. Now, let's get this plan into motion. I want those egyptian god cards." Marik replied.

"Yes, yes I know." Bakura said as he went off in order to find Atem to deal with to keep at bay while Marik and his yami enacted the real plan.

"Oh, little Yugi. I'm coming after you." Marik muttered to himself as he got onto his motorcycle.

Yugi had been with his friends. They had been hanging out. Joey had already obtained six locator cards. They didn't have to worry about him getting into anymore dules unless they involved a certain man known as Kaiba. Though if Joey managed to battle him, it would be futile with an egyptian god in the deck of the dragon obsessed CEO of Kaibacorp.

Yugi heard something coming towards them.

"_**Yugi, be careful. It might be Marik. Stay on your guard." **_The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle advised.

Yugi nodded in agreement. He knew it might either be Marik himself or one of his Rare Hunters.

The sound of the motorcycle stopped near where Yugi and his friends were.

"It's nice to see you again, little Yugi." Marik said.

"Do you have to call me that?" Yugi asked.

"Shut up. I know what I am saying. I'm not unaware of what leaves my lips." Marik snapped at him, his lavender eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sure, you keep saying that." Yugi said sarcastically.

"You're coming with me, little Yugi." Marik said as he reached forward to grab Yugi by the collar of his shirt.

He then jumped back onto his motorcycle. Before any of Yugi's friends was able to get to him, Marik had already went off on his bike. He went back to his base. He noticed his yami was waiting for him.

"Well? Did you get him?" The dark voice of Malik asked.

"Yes, yami. Phase one of our plan is complete." Marik replied.

"Let me go!" Yugi demanded.

"I'm afraid you're in no place to be making such demands." Marik said.

"What do you want with me?" Yugi asked.

"I want your mind…and your Puzzle." Marik replied simply.

"I will never let you have either." Yugi said with a fierce determination in his amethyst eyes.

Atem appeared out of the Puzzle. He glared at Marik.

"What are you doing with Yugi?" The Pharaoh demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Pharaoh." A voice said from behind which belonged to a certain egyptian thief.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Atem asked, feeling a little confused.

"No, but you will in due time." The voice of Bakura replied as he tackled the Pharaoh to the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out as he tried to move towards him to help but was restrained by Marik who was dragging him away.

"I'm afraid Yami can't help you now." Marik said darkly as he dragged the struggling Yugi off to where he wanted him to be.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" Bakura sneered as he used the shadows to his will in order to pin Atem to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me! I don't even know who the fuck you are." Atem cried out, struggling against the bonds.

"You should." Bakura hissed as he brought out one of his many knives.

"I don't remember anything of my past." He told him.

"I know. Let's see if I can jog that memory of yours." Bakura says darkly with a smirk as he sliced off Atem's clothing to show the man's bare form.

The thief then began to stab in various places. This made the Pharaoh cry out from the pain shooting up in his body from the feel of each stab that was made on his skin. He was starting to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood. Bakura continued this for quite some time. He was waiting for the Pharaoh to pass out. Atem saw black spots cross his line of vision. He soon passed out from the lack of blood.

Bakura went into the Pharaoh's deck once he had made sure the man was knocked out for good. He stole Slifer from the man's deck, and then left the man to die.

The thief made his way back to where the two blondes were. He had retrieved the card Marik had wanted.

"Marik?" The thief asked. "Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything important, but I have an Egyptian god card for you."

"Oh? You do? Good job, Bakura." Marik said with an appreciative look before taking the card the thief handed to him.

"Thanks.. Oh, Malik. I have someone for you. Hikari, get over here." Bakura said, barking an order to his hikari.

"Y-Yes.." Ryou replied as he stepped forward since he had no choice in the matter whatsoever.

"Yes? What is it, Bakura?" Malik asked.

"I have something for you." Bakura said with a smirk as he gave his hikari to the other yami.

"I'll have fun with this one. I've been waiting for you, kitten." Malik said with a smirk as he took Ryou to where he wanted to play with his pet.

Malik smirked, advancing on Ryou when he had let the white haired boy go. The psycho always liked a good chase. Ryou backed up. He knew what the yami was up to. He was backed up until his back hit the wall. He shivered upon not knowing what the blonde haired yami wanted from him. He looked up into the crazed eyes of the psychopath.

"You have nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide anymore…my pet." Malik said in a low growl.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I am not yours!" Ryou protested, struggling against feeling Malik's hold on him.

"Oh, but you are mine. Mine to control as I wish. I can easily just got the Rod out if I need to…" Malik trailed off in a threatening manner.

"N-No.." Ryou whimpered, continuing to struggle.

"Oh, but I can." He replied as he got it out.

Malik used the powers of the Rod to use on Ryou. He would have his mind, and the boy's obedience at his and his hikari's command.

"No…." Ryou said even while he felt his mind going blank.

"What do you have to say now, my pet?" Malik taunted, laughing at seeing his blank expression.

"Nothing…..Master Malik…" He replied.

"That's what I thought." Malik said with a smirk.

Marik had been busy with Yugi while his yami had done this. He had thrown Yugi against the ground which made the boy whimper in pain. The blonde haired tomb keeper knew he had his prey exactly where he wanted it. He leaned down against Yugi so their faces were mere inches apart.

"I will have your mind….and your Puzzle." Marik said in a hiss.

"Never!" Yugi replied in protest.

"Oh, but you will in due time." He replied with a smirk.

He was tempted to get out the Millennium Rod right then, but he knew it would be more fun to mess with him for a little while more.

"You know, your yami is no more. He perished." Marik said.

"W-What? No! It can't be!" Yugi said in denial.

"It's true. I was the one to kill him." Bakura said to the disbelieving Yugi on the ground.

"No, no….it can't be…." Yugi said, realization now coming to him that his yami wasn't going to come back and they weren't going to be able to save the world now.

"Yes… Now, to take what's rightfully mine." Marik said as he brought out the Rod.

"No, I won't!" Yugi said as he struggled.

"Your mind….will be MINE!" He growled as he used the power to take Yugi's mind for his own.

He grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, and now wielded it himself. He smirked in triumph. He knew he would be able to have the ancient power of the Pharaoh at last. He would be the new Pharaoh.

"Who do you belong to, my mind slave?" Marik asked as he looked down at the boy.

"To you, Master Marik." Yugi replied.

Marik let Yugi rise to his feet. He was glad that this phase of the plan was complete. There was just something else he needed to do.

"Now, Yugi I need you to do something for me." Marik told him.

"Yes, I will do anything for you Master Marik." Yugi replied.

"Good… I need you to go find Kaiba and get his egyptian god card for me." The blonde tomb keeper told him.

Yugi nodded. He walked off in the direction of where Kaiba was. He had his deck and duel disk with him.

Kaiba was overseeing the records of the recent duels in his Battle City tournament.

Yugi walked up to where Kaiba was watching things from.

Kaiba turned around to see Yugi there.

"Kaiba, I want you to duel me." Yugi said.

"Alright, well you do owe me that duel you promised after saving your friends." Kaiba said as he got out his duel disk.

**(One Duel Later) **

"Well, it seems I won again. Hand over your rarest card." Yugi said with a grin.

Kaiba glared at the short boy. He grumbled under his breath about having to hand it over. He gave Yugi his god card.

Yugi walked back to where Marik was.

"I did as you ordered." Yugi said as he handed the blue card to him.

"Good… The plan is almost complete." Marik said with a pleased expression as he took the card from his hand.

"Ryou, come over here will you?" Malik asked to his pet.

Ryou obediently came over. He looked up at the psycho blonde haired yami.

"I can sense the doubt in your sol…" Malik said. "I may need to punish you for that.. I would hate to hurt you, kitten."

Ryou whimpered. "No, please don't hurt me."

"I said you need to learn a lesson." Malik said as he asked Bakura for a knife which the thief gladly handed over to him.

Malik began to stab into Ryou's chest. Ryou cried out in pain. Tears came to his eyes. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He pleaded for Malik to stop, but the blonde wouldn't listen until he was done with his pet. His stabs were making a carving in the white haired boy's chest. He did this for a while until he was pleased with it. He gave the blade back to Bakura. He then knelt down to heal Ryou's wounds. There would be scars that would never fade from this.

Bakura licked the blood off of the knife. He noticed the two boys shivering at seeing this which made him smirk.

"I will never betray you, I promise." Ryou said honestly.

"I know you won't, Ryou." Malik said softly.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))((((((((((((((((**

Atem felt something. He looked up to see that the gods had healed him. He was confused by this. He had thought he would be sent to the afterlife. He couldn't save the world now that Marik had all three god cards and the Millennium Rod. He felt helpless at the situation. He hated feeling like he couldn't do anything about this. He also knew that his hikari would be under Marik's control by now. He had known of the three yami's intentions. It wasn't that hard to figure it out since it was them and nothing new.

He had sighed when he had woken up. He felt his renewed strength, but knew it wouldn't be enough to face off against the trio. He hated himself for letting himself get so weak. He knew that there be be nothing to stop them now. He thought it might be wise to just get out of Japan entirely.

"You still need to save the world. You cannot give up now." The voice of the gods said in his mind.

"How am I supposed to do that when it's all lost to my enemies?" Atem muttered to himself.

There was no answer. He expected as much from them. Just when he needed answers, they didn't give any. They only gave him more questions in his mind.

He got to his feet. He knew he had to save his hikari. There wouldn't be anything to stop him. He knew that there could be, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all anymore.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((( (((((((()))))))))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))))(( (((((((((())))))))))(((((()))))))**

"Marik, I think the Pharaoh has come back." Malik told him.

"Oh? Well then…. Ryou, Yugi I have another thing you must do for us." Marik told them.

"Yes, master." The two said in unison.

"You will intercept our…guest." Marik ordered them.

The two nodded in agreement. They walked off to go find the Pharaoh who would be walking straight into their hands.

"Yugi!" Atem called out when he noticed his hikari and Ryou were blocking his path.

"Hello, Yami.." Yugi said with his expression blank of any emotion.

"Yugi, Marik's taken over your mind. You need to snap out of it." Atem told him, wary of what may happen.

"I know." Yugi said as he then tackled Atem to the ground.

Ryou came with a rope to tie the Pharaoh up. The two then dragged him back to their masters.

"Good job you two." Marik said upon seeing the two return with the Pharaoh tied up.

"Thanks.." The two said in unison.

"Now, there is one more thing you must do Yugi." Marik told him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Kill him." Marik told him.

"Yugi, no!" Atem cried out, trying to get free of his bonds but it was to no avail.

"I must." Yugi said as he reached forward to the Pharaoh's chest.

He dug his hands into it. They reached until he had Atem's heart. He ripped it out. The organ lay in his hands. With a quick motion, Yugi crushed it in his hand. Blood sprayed everywhere. The Pharaoh was now dead.

"Yes, at last! The Pharaoh is no more, and now It is my time to take my rightful place as the new Pharaoh!" Marik exclaimed as he then laughed in triumph upon their victory of getting rid of their foe.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. It was very fun to write. I know this was my first story I did based on the anime. I think I did a pretty good job with it. Until next time, Ja Ne.**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: TYING UP LOOSE ENDS

**A/N: Alright, so here's the second chapter. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. I know it is taking a while for me to write these chapters, but I have many stories to write for that need to be updated. Anyways, enough of what I have to say. Onto the story!**

**Possessed Fates **

**CHAPTER TWO: TYING UP LOOSE ENDS **

It was late at night after Yami was killed. The two hikari shared a room.

Yugi was restless in his bed. He wondered if all of that was a dream, but had a feeling it hadn't been. He looked around. His expression was troubled.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I'm…not sure." Yugi admitted.

"Are you still upset over what happened?" The white haired boy asked as he knew Yugi had been lifted of control after Yami had died.

Yugi looked away. He couldn't face Ryou like this. He tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall, but it was hard. Some manage to trickle down his cheeks. They left wet tracks on his skin. He thought this wasn't fair. None of what happened to him was.

Ryou went over to where Yugi wrapped his arms around him. He let the shorter boy cry on him. Yugi curled up against Ryou. His cries soon turned into sniffles and whimpers. Ryou rubbed the boy's back as he tried his best to comfort him.

"Are you better now?" Ryou asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I think so." Yugi said, though his eyes said another thing.

Ryou was tempted to either call his yami or one of their masters. Though he had a feeling Yugi needed time to get over Yami dying. That would take longer than he hoped.

Both tensed upon hearing footsteps coming to their room. When the door opened, they were met by the gaze of Bakura.

"I heard something from here. Are you two doing alright?" Bakura asked casually.

"Yes, everything is fine." Ryou assured him as he held Yugi close to him.

"Oh, have you grown close to Chibi Pharaoh?" Bakura taunted, smirking at knowing that name would sting the boy.

Yugi flinched. He curled more into Ryou. He just wanted to disappear at that moment, but some part deep inside of him knew that wouldn't happen with certain forces against him.

"What is it you wanted, Bakura?" Ryou asked his yami.

"Didn't I already answer that?" The thief asked with a brow raised.

"No, not really." Ryou replied carefully.

"Well, I don't need to tell you anything Host." Bakura replied with a warning glare.

"Why do you still call me that when you have your own body?" Ryou asked, cringing at hearing his yami call him that.

"Because I know it gets under your skin when I call you that. Need I explain more to you?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at Ryou.

"N-No.." Ryou replied, thinking it best to say that so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura asked, testing the boy.

"Yes, I am sure." Ryou replied.

"Though, I think it might be best for Chibi Pharaoh over there to get a little….punishment. He has been second guessing us… We can't have that, now can we?" Bakura asked, his eyes dark as his words were taunting with menace dripping from each word that left his lips.

"N-No, p-please don't do that.." Yugi pleaded, his words trembling with fear.

Ryou was trying to put Yugi behind him. He didn't care if he was hurt as long as he was protecting his friend.

"Bakura, don't hurt him." Ryou pleaded with his dark side.

"I'm afraid, he must get what he deserves." Bakura told him, annoyed his hikari tried to meddle.

"I won't just sit here while Yugi gets hurt." Ryou said quietly.

"Ryou, no. I don't want you to get hurt just because of me." Yugi said, his look dropping to the ground as he knew he had let that happen already to ones he loved.

"I know." Ryou said, knowing he had to do something.

"If you try to get in our way with punishments, you'll soon find yourself in a world of pain." Bakura warned.

"I don't care." Ryou replied with determination in his brown eyes because he knew what he had to do.

"Ryou…" Yugi said softly, worried about what would happen to his friend or more than a friend would get himself into for trying to help him.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll figure out something." Ryou whispered to him.

Yugi merely nodded. He feared for what they both might endure at the hands of the trio. Though the only concern at the moment was Bakura since he was the only one in the room with them at the current moment. They wouldn't have to worry about the two blondes unless they came as well. They hoped that they wouldn't have that happen, and they would only have to face whatever Bakura had in store for them.

"Be grateful I'm not getting the others to deal with this." The thief muttered.

This made the two relax a little bit. Though it wasn't much since they still had whatever Bakura had planned to persevere through.

Bakura came towards them. He leaned down, pushing Ryou none too gently out of the way. He grabbed Yugi, tossing him harshly onto the ground. He then used one of his many knives to stab multiple times into Yugi's chest to make a sort of carving which was his symbol upon those he thought were needed of it for punishment. He continued, enjoying the sound of the boy's screams as he worked. He finished after a while. He licked the blood off his blade and Yugi's chest. He healed Yugi once he was done. The only thing that was left were scars. The scars would never fade.

"Do you still have second thoughts?" Bakura asked in almost a growl at the boy who was laying on the bed.

"N-No.. Lord Bakura." Yugi replied, not looking up at the thief.

"Good.." Bakura said with a smirk as he always liked hearing them call him that.

The thief then exited the room.

"Ryou, what's going to happen to us?" Yugi asked with fear in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, Yugi." Ryou replied honestly.

**(((((((((((((((()))))))((((((()))))))))((((((()))) ))((((()))))(((()))**

"So, what are we supposed to go after again yami?" Marik asked.

"We still have little Yugi's friends to deal with." Malik said, hiding his feelings at wondering what their mates would be thinking from what they have done.

"Ah, yes. Those fools." Marik replied in realization upon knowing what they would be after.

"They would make good enough Rare Hunters for our army. There's always room for new members." Malik stated.

"That's true." Marik said as the two were riding on their motorcycles to where they had a feeling where the gang Yugi usually hung out with would be.

"What do you creeps want?" Joey asked.

"Nothing much, fool." Marik replied as he was ready to use the Rod when he needed to.

Joey glared at the man.

"What? Are you not surprised to see us here?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"What do you guys want?" Tristan asked.

"Besides from your minds, nothing else." Marik answered simply.

"You won't get away with this, Marik." Tea said.

"Oh, but I already have." Marik replied with a laugh at the fools for what he and his yami had in store for them.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Your fates are already sealed." Malik replied as the two held the Millennium Rod in their hands.

They started the mind control process. It took a few moments since they resisted the two blondes at first. Soon enough, Yugi's friends' minds were theirs to control.

"Who do you belong to, mind slaves?" Marik asked.

"To you, Master Marik." They replied.

"Good… Now, we still have some others we must deal with, but at a later time." Malik said to his hikari as the two had let their new puppets join in the ranks of the Rare Hunters.

"Yes, we do. Let's head back to our place for now." Marik suggested as he and his yami got onto their motorcycles to ride off back to where the two hikari were.

The final stages of the plan were soon to enfold. There would soon be nowhere who would stand in their way.

**A/N: Finally I got this chapter done. I apologize for the wait. It took me longer than I thought it would, but I was able to get it done which is a good thing with all the stories I have to write for. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time, Ja Ne… **


	3. CHAPTER THREE: DEFEATING AN EGYPTIAN

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next chapter for this story. I know it has been perhaps a few weeks since I updated this one. I apologize for the long wait. Here you are. **

**Possessed Fates **

**CHAPTER THREE: DEFEATING AN EGPTIAN **

Marik had almost everything. He still had one errand he needed to take care of. He got into his motorcycle. He noticed that his other half was coming with him. That didn't surprise him in the least. He thought it was probably better that the darker one came with him with what he had in mind to do.

"So, we're after her right?" Malik asked as they rode on their bikes to the location they were in search of.

"Yes, we are." Marik replied in confirmation.

"This shall be easy then." Malik said with a smirk as the two rode until they reached the museum.

"You know, you could have just told me and I would have gotten it done easily enough." Malik stated nonchalantly.

"Yes, but this….is a personal matter that must be resolved." Marik replied with a fierce determination in his lavender eyes.

"I see." Malik said as the two then fell into a comfortable silence.

The two parked their bikes in front of the museum. The two blondes entered without any problems yet. They went into the egyptian exhibit. There, they found the person they were looking for.

"It has come to this, Marik…" A feminine voice said from the back of the room the two had entered.

"Yes, it does Ishizu." Marik replied with the Rod in one hand.

"Remember me?" Malik asked from where he stood in the shadows.

"Yes, I remember you Malik." Ishizu replied with a glare at her brother's darkness.

Malik merely smirked at this. He knew that his hikari's sister held a high distaste for him. Well, her dislike for him will grow with what he had in mind of doing to her.

"What do you wan, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"It is simple, dear sister. You can either join us or be destroyed." Marik told her calmly.

"Marik, you wouldn't destroy your own sister would you?" She asked with shock in her eyes.

"If it comes down to it, yes I must do it to you." Marik replied with the determination from earlier still raging in his eyes.

Ishizu was at a loss. She had thought that Marik would at least let her off since she was family. It seems she had thought wrong. She was not quite sure what she could do against him. She had to do something though. Otherwise, she knew her brother would continue on this destructive path he started a long time ago.

"What will it be, sister?" Marik asked, his patience was growing thin as time passed without an answer.

"Either way you answer will still end in me having my fun with you." Malik said with a smirk at what he kept thinking of.

"W-What?" Ishizu asked, feeling a little afraid of what the yami had told her.

"You heard me." Malik replied simply.

Ishizu was now afraid of what Malik may have in mind for her. She was caught. She had no way out. She wasn't sure if she should join her brother. She knew he would destroy her if is was absolutely necessary. She might as well perish since the Pharaoh has left this world before he could save it. She sighed in annoyance at having to resign in defeat to him.

"Well?" Marik asked.

"I guess…. There is no other choice for me…. I shall relinquish under you, brother." Ishizu reluctantly replied.

"Good… I'm glad you chose wisely, Ishizu. Though I have one thing to say." Marik said with a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"What?" Ishizu asked.

"She's all yours." Marik told Malik before leaving the museum.

Malik stepped towards her. He was going to have fun breaking her. He knew what he was going to do. He had longed to do this to her from the first time they met when Malik had taken over Marik for the first time in the tombs. He could remember it so easily. Though he didn't want there to be another past than the one he knew. He knew what he had wanted. He was there until he was mere inches from her. He stared down at her. He leaned down until his lips were near her ear.

"You are mine now…." Malik whispered.

Ishizu froze at hearing his words. She was nto quite sure of what she should do. She had accepted her fate. She had a feeling something like this would happen.

Malik knew he had her where he wanted her. He pinned her against the wall. He used the blade on the Millennium Rod to slice off her clothes. She was soon bare beneath him. He then used the blade to start stabbing into her flesh. He felt her wince beneath him. He heard her whimpers which encouraged him to continue. He continued this until he had the specific carving he wanted to make on her. The carving was his mark which is a phoenix.

"I want to hear you scream for me. I want to taste you in so many ways.." Malik whispered as he lapped up the blood from his blade and then knelt down to lick up the blood from her wounds.

"I-I won't." Ishizu panted out.

Malik smirked. He knew there was still some fight left in her. He knew it wasn't much though. He had a feeling this one would be easy to break, and then bend to his will.

He then used his blade to enter her sensitive area. He felt her tense upon the intrusion. He dug it deep into her. This made a scream slip from her lips. It was music to his ears. He enjoyed hearing his victims cries. It made the whole thing all the more fun for him. He wanted to hear more, to see more of her blood, and to taste what he desired.

Malik twisted the dagger in her sensitive area. He made sure it twisted so that it cut deep into every place. He had a feeling this would cause her to bleed out. If it did somehow occur, he could always heal her. He wondered what she felt or thought of what he was doing ot her. He knew it most likely caused her immense pain which was one of the reasons for it. He had no intention of telling her all of his reasons. He did not see a point in that. He continued for quite some time until she was near passing out. He was getting to where he wanted to be. He enjoyed seeing her bleed so much. It fueled his desire for the way she screamed, and made other sounds from his deep cuts into her skin.

This went on for a while more. It went on until Ishizu had passed out from loss of blood. He knew that he had broken her in more ways than one. He healed her wounds, but there would be scars left that would never fade.

"Hmmm, I wonder if you will have as much fight now. You cannot even speak without a command. You shall sleep for now, slave." Malik said with a smirk as he picked her up.

He walked out of the museum. No one stood in his way which made it easier to get away with her. He knew no one would be suspicious of her disappearance, but he knew that there would be news about it. He smirked at knowing this. He got onto his bike, and rode off back to their place to put her in a place she would not escape from. There would be no one else who would oppose them. Though that, is what they thought.

**A/N: Ok, finally got this done. I hope it wasn't bad. It may have been a bit short but it worked anyways. Just to let you know, there's going to be a new story out. That should be all. Until next time, Ja Ne… **


End file.
